I Think They Belong Together
by videogamevinnie
Summary: I have to help Ash and May admit thier feelings, and I get to enjoy my time there! Advanceshipping AaMayL SatoHaru etc...


I stumbled out of a little portal…OW!!!! I yelled as I fell. Great. My Poketch beeped, indicating a message. I checked it.

"Vinnie! Do you remember the mission? Mission: AaMayL, right? I know you can do this!

Jen!"

"Yeah, I remember…Thanks for thanks for ALL the help…" I sent back, and noticed the portal was gone.

Beep…I checked my messages again.

"Oh yeah! The portal won't open again until they're together! Now you're stuck! Mwahahahaha! j/k, you'll do fine!

Jen"

I better be successful…wait, since when was I wearing a belt, or a backpack? And especially, a Poketch. I checked the belt, there were six pokeballs on it. That's weird…I choose…all of you? And six pokemon appeared.

Luxray, Staraptor, Bibarel, Roserade, Gaspar(Gengar), and Infernape!!! It's all of my Pokemon I used to beat the Elite 4 in my copy of Pokemon Pearl! This is so great! I sat down, and they all came over, like they knew me as well as my character in the game. I can't believe it! This is great! I don't think I want to leave…

I hugged all of them, and we walked together for a while. It was definitely a dream come true! Oh yeah…I'm on a mission. I have no clue how this happened though. I came to a campsite, which I came to know all too well.

Across the water, was Ash and co. training, probably for their next match…I quickly recalled my Pokemon and ran over.

As I came near, they greeted me.

"What are you doing in these woods, traveler?" Ash asked me. This was just too cool!

"Uh…I'm new around here, and seeing some people here, I thought we could hang out or something, Ash!" I replied.

"Ash? How do you know who I am?" He asked. All of them were suspicious…

"You guys are kinda famous in Sinnoh…all of you…Brock, Pewter City's Gym Leader, Kinda on a vacation, right? May, fantastic coordinator by the way, and her brother Max! I'm a big fan of all four of ya!"

"This guy's too weird…" I heard May tell Max.

"Uh…ok. Welcome to our group?" Brock said, welcoming another addition to the group.

"Thanks, It would be an honor to travel with you guys for a while…my names Vinnie!" I told them.

"I guess we don't need introductions then, do you?" Max said.

"Uh…nope, sorry if this is a little sudden to ask, I barely no ya'!" I said, thinking, "Hey Ash, you've been in all the leagues, right? And you're about to beat all the Brains, right?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" he asked astounded.

"You're pretty famous, Ash! Well, I'm the Champion of Sinnoh…meaning I beat their Elite 4 and Champion, and I wanted to ask you somethin'…"

"You are!? Cool, It'd be great to travel with you! What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I know you love to battle, so I wanted to ask you to battle me!"

"Heh, sure! I'll battle! But I'll warn you, I'm really tough!"

"Pika!!!"

"Ash, he's the Sinnoh Champion, it's not gonna be easy, you could lose…" May pleaded with him. I could tell she liked him…more than Ash himself thought…thinking back to my original mission of getting them together.

"Don't worry, I'll win May!" He told her.

"I'll be the judge…"Brock said.

I'm not too great at describing battles…so….

"Six on six battle, no rules…" Brock said.

"Alright, go Aipom!" Ash said.

"Go, Bibarel!" I said, as the beaver Pokemon came out,

This is SO COOL, I was screaming in my head. Until Ash gave commands…

"Aipom, use swift, hurry!"

It did, and I forgot to tell Bibarel to dodge, this wasn't the game.

"Bibarel, use Superpower!"

The beaver ran up and used it, knocking Aipom in one hit!

"Yeah! Bibarel, you're awesome! Return, and go Infernape! Hey Ash, this one's fire/fighting ok?"

"Ok…go Swellow!"

"Infernape, use flamethrower!"

It scored a direct hit, making it open.

"Infernape, use…BLAST BURN!!!"

It did, causing a Huge mountain blast of fire to Swellow, and it couldn't dodge, causing me to win…

"Return Infernape, Go! Luxray! Ash, this is an electric, ok?"

"Go Pikachu!" the little guy ran up, getting his attack lowered with Intimidate.

"Luxray…use Charge…" and my Luxray charged up.

"Hah! Charge? Useless…Pikachu! Volt tackle!" and the mouse ran up to Luxray and knocked into it, with out leaving a scratch.

"Luxray? Finish with your best Discharge!!!!"

Luxray shot a huge shockwave of electricity toward the mouse, knocking it out…

"Ok…you did great Luxray! Go Roserade!"

"Go Sceptile…" Ash said, defeat sinking in.

"Heh…Rosersade? Use Grasswhistle!"

"Grasswhistle?"

Roserade picked some grass and blew a tune to Sceptile. Sceptile instantly fell asleep.

"Roserade? Petal Dance! Sorry May, I know you hate it 'cuz Drew uses it…"

Roserade sent petals at the Sceptile, instantly knocking it out.

"Yah! Roserade! Go! Gaspar!"

My Gengar came out ready to battle.

"Arghhhh!!!!! Go! Donphan!" Ash called, with some anger.

"Earthquake! Donphan!"

"Ash, Ash, Ash. Gaspar, use levitate ability while using Shadow Ball!"

Gaspar sent a dark ball down to Donphan, yet again knocking it out in one hit.

Wow…my team is great! Even Ash is losing!

"Ok…Staraptor!"

"Corphish!"

"Corphish, use Bubblebeam!"

"Dodge, and use Brave Bird!"

Staraptor dodged, and sped off too fast for the lobster to think, hitting it and knocking out his last Pokemon.

"Sorry Ash, I guess I'm better than I thought."

He extended a hand.

"You're really strong…you should be fighting these Brains too!"

"I never tried…" I thought back to the days I played Emerald, always losing to Battle Pike Lucy!

"Wow! You were really great Vinnie!" May said running up to us. The way she was looking at me; I knew that look…as tempting as it was, I was here to put Ash and May together, no other shippings…

"Yeah, your Pokemon are all so cool! They're from Sinnoh, right?" Max said, running up too.

"Sure are! Glad you like them!" I let them out. "Play nice with Max!" They all said they're respective names while Max said thanks.

They were so friendly…I guess they liked me as much as if they were my own although really, I was just playing with electronic data…I was definitely gonna miss them.

"Hey, Vinnie! Do you have any Pokemon food?" Brock asked me. He seemed to already be making dinner.

"Oh…dang, I forgot…no! I'm really sorry, but can you give them some?" I pleaded.

"Sure! I wanted to make sure you didn't mind if I fed them." He replied.

"Hey! Do you mind if I test my Pokeblocks out on your Pokemon? None of mine like them…" May asked.

"I'm sure they'll like them…" I said, unsure, remembering only her Munchlax eating them.

She walked over to Max, who was playing hide-and-seek with them.

"Hello, Infernal? Is it?"

"Infernape!!!" It cried, trying to correct her.

"Oh, sorry…Infernape! Would you like to try a Pokeblock?"

"Infer!" it said. They only ate Poffins before…they would probably enjoy some pokemon food, and Pokeblock...Candy, or bread? Hm…I wonder….

May gave it one, and Infernape ate it, it seemed to enjoy them! That's good, and she put like 20 down. She called all the others over to try them and walked back over.

"Well, your Infernal likes them…"

"InfernAPE, and actually, they all like those…" I replied.

She turned around, watching all my Pokemon scarf them down.

"You would think they never ate a meal!" She said in surprise…and It was pretty true.

After they ate their food, Brock announced dinner was ready. We sat down in the grass in circle. I wasn't used to the food, but I enjoyed the meal anyway…

"Thank-you guys so much for your hospitality!" I said, wanting to sound polite after the meal.

"You're welcome!" Brock said, "I'm glad you like my cooking."

I sat down alone, with my Pokemon, under a tree. I looked into my bag for the first time. All that was in there were Pokeballs! I hope these are mine…

I let all the Pokemon out, revealing a lot of them!

"How did all of my old Pokemon get in here? It's good to see all of you again!"

"Uh…Vinnie? Are ALL of those your Pokemon; even all of those legends noone can capture?" Max asked me staring in awe at all of my Pokemon.

"Yes, they are, and I have no idea how they got in here…would you like to play with all of these?"

"Would I ever!" He said, running to some of the Sinnoh Pokemon.

"Wow…Vinnie! You've got Pokemon to rival Gary!" Ash said, walking up to me.

"Huh…I'm rivaling your rival, huh?" I asked.

"Yup…hey, How'd you capture these legends?"

"When you got a great team…anything's possible."

"I see what you mean…"

Me, having no sleeping tent, slept outside with my "special team." I formulated a great plan to get Ash and May together, and told all my Pokemon about it.

"Guys…go tell Ash and May's Pokemon, ok? I don't want anyone to get hurt." Then they ran off."

"I'm gonna have nightmares…" and I walked into May's tent with a rope.

The next morning, Ash woke up a little early, to find May missing, and a note.

It read: "Dear Ash, If you ever want to see your 'girlfriend' again, then find her! I kidnapped her! Vinnie!" After reading it, he immediately ran off to save May.

"Arghh!!! I thought you were our friend! How could you do this to me?!" She screamed, kicking frantically. She was completely tied up, and hanging from a tree limb.

"I'm sorry, this is only part of my plan. I am your friend."

"NO you're not!!!!" she yelled out.

"Hear me out, May. You like Ash, right? Like Love-like, right?"

After a long pause, and more frantic squirming, she nodded.

"Good. I did this so that he'll save you, and this will give you a reason to confess to him. It will prove how much he cares for you, to himself!"

"Oh…good plan! Sorry…" she admitted.

"No, don't be sorry! Be angry! I'm the one who should be sorry for invading your private space, tying you up, and leaving you up there!"

I sent all my Pokemon out; my "special team."

Ash ran into the clearing, looking angry.

"You! To think we honored you as our guest, you traitor, lier, and you're a coward!"

"Well, that's words from someone who couldn't defeat any of my Pokemon."

"Let's have a battle! Winner gets May!" "6 on 6, no commands!" I replied back.

"Hmph…alright, my Pokemon trust me more than a thieve's do him!"

"We'll see about that fool…" I snapped.

He sent out all his Pokemon, and in one attack, due to my talk with my Pokemon earlier, Aipom beat Bibarel, Pikachu beat Luxray, Swellow defeated Infernape, Donphan beat Gengar, Sceptile defeated Roserade, and Corphish defeated Staraptor.

I called them back, and said "Fine! She's yours…" and I ran off, only to hide in some bushes. Through my Poketch, I recorded what happened next.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade to set her free!"

Sceptile obeyed, but May only plummeted toward earth. Ash ran full speed, and luckily, was easily able to catch her, without tumbling to the ground.

"Ash! Thank-you SO MUCH for saving me!!!!"

She hugged him tightly. He looked surprised, but then he looked comforted

"You're welcome! I had to make sure that creep (ouch!) didn't hurt you!"

"Ash, you saved me so many times; you helped make me a great coordinator, and you just…are always so nice to me…"

He was still holding her…

"Uh…you're welcome?" he said, with a smile.

"Ash, there has to be a reason you worry for me so much…"

Man, she knew how to talk, and manipulate him just then…

"Well…I…yeah!"

"You what?"

"I…uh…er…"

She giggled…

"I like you a lot," May told him.

"You do?! That was what I was trying to say May, I…love you too."

"Ash, you can put me down now…"

"Oh…whoops!"

"So I guess since we know now…we can kiss?"

He began to sweat.

"Uh………………yeah." Was all he could say.

"Ok…" She said, closing her eyes.


End file.
